love to kill for
by lovelybear
Summary: Detective Isaiah Babineaux will do anything to save his pregnant wife after she kidnaps by a vicious psycho drug dealer who wants revenge after put him in prison five years earlier. I don't own girl meets world


" where is my wife? tell me now or I will blow your fucking head off!" I scream out as I pointed my gun at a man's head in broad daylight. I keep on asked myself how did I end up here? I never thought myself as a cold blood killer but a man that believe in justice but all that went out the window until they had threatened my family then it became personal.

(flashback three years ago)  
I gave myself one last look over before fix my suit nervously because this was the day I made an honest woman out of my little genius. " are you nervous? " I heard from behind me as I turn to see best friend/best man stand there. " when you got married to Riley, did you get these butterflies deep into your bottom of your stomach? I'm afraid if I waited too long, she might get smart, and leave me at the alter." I confess to my best friend and let out a laugh. " I was scared shitless, but the moment I lay my eye on that beautiful, goofy girl I knew there was no one else I want to spend life with more than her," Lucas said to me before he comes over to fix my bowtie. " What if she decides that she doesn't want to marry me anymore, or worst what if she leave me for Farkle!" I start to freak about the Ideal losing the love of my life. Lucas just laughs at my fears before rolling his eye. " I don't think Farkle's wife would like that very much. I'm pretty sure that she not for your brain Zay." Lucas told me before I deep breath because this was supposed to be happiest, I was marrying the girl of my dream.

smackle p.o.v  
" Riley, what do you think? do you think he will like it?" I look down at my vintage pure white mermaid style dressed as she smiles at me. " you look amazeballs, you are going to knock his sock off!" Riley said to me before grabbing my hand as Maya very pregnant wobbled over to us. " I bet Zay won't be able to keep his hand off you," Maya teased me as I laugh it off before give myself one last look in the mirror. I start to play with my engagement ring as I think about my future husband, smiling to myself. " It different with Zay and I because it not about the sex with us, and don't get me wrong the sex is amazing, but he just brings back to earth when I go full on smackle, and he understands me," I told my two best friends feeling compete with my decide. I heard the door open up before I turn around to see my father stand there. " I can't believe my beautiful baby girl is getting married today. "My dad had said to me before walking over to me and kissing my forehead. " I'm so happy that you let yourself experiment, love outside of science because a special girl and I know it from the moment you build your first robot before the age of six years old." my dad to me causing me to cry before hugging him. " te amo papi" I whisper into his ear before pulling away from him.  
zay p.o.v  
I couldn't believe I was finally getting marry today after five years long engagement. I look around the church that covers in blue and white rose. I watch childhood best friend walk down the aisle with their wife, and I couldn't help but smile at the fact that everything finally came full circle now. I tried to contain my very pregnant Maya wobble down the aisle while dragging Farkle behind her. I couldn't help myself as I zone out thinking about every memorize that made with my little genius, and when the band began to play. " Here Come The Bride," I swear my heart skip a beat when I saw the most beautiful girl ever seen in my life with her usually messy chocolate brown hair was perfect curl hair frame her face. Here I was this strong big-time detective crying like a baby at the site of Isadora. I watched as she blows me a kiss me with red paint it lip and I catch it with no hesitation. When she finally made to me, wrapped her around my neck and she kissed me. " I miss you my sun, please let never go that long without seeing each other, " she said through tears and shook my head. " I wouldn't dream of it," I said before I led her up the alter.  
Later that day after the wedding and the music was playing softly in the background as we dance together."Zay, I want to thank you." Izzy whisper to me as we had our first dance. " why are you thank me?" I asked Izzy as she lay her head on my shoulder. " for loving me, never give up on me and for making me a mother." Izzy told me as she looks up at me waiting for my reaction. " we are going to have a baby, I'm going to be a daddy!" I said a little bit loud as everybody in reception toward us. " I'm sorry guys, but this beautiful woman is having my baby," I said before I crush my lip onto her. " I love you so much, Isadora," I told Isadora as she laughs at me before cover my mouth. " is there an off switch somewhere?" she joked before lay her head on my shoulder.

(6 months later)  
I came home from work, and my house I been destroyed. " Izzy, where are you?" I call out as I start to pick up Izzy's blueprint for new project NASA. When saw traces of blood on the floor before a loud scream from the bedroom. I had run to the back room, but nobody was there before tv turns on by itself, and I glimpses of my badly beating pregnant wife. " Detective Babineaux, you have such a pretty wife even all bloody, I still would fuck her like my bitch. " I felt myself losing control seeing Izzy tied up and scared for her life as the sick son of bitch rubs her belly. " it looks like we have a conundrum, I wonder how long would take for her blood out after I ripped the little angel out of her? if you don't want to find out, you better have money!" His voice made sick my stomach with fear for my wife and child. I ran a hand down my face before I grabbed my gun.

To continue...


End file.
